Hotaru Imai's: 50 ways to get A's and Blackmail
by Chu-heart147
Summary: Are you disapointing your parents because of your grades? Are you disapointed in yourself because of your grades? Or are you bored and want to blackmail like Hotaru? If you answer yes! Well this is the book for you! It can be yours in a click. Abandoned.
1. Lesson 1

Lesson 1: How to Start

* * *

**Author's Note!**

_I got my report card and I got all A's, again!!_

_But my friend, she really struggles through everything_

_so these may be good "lessons" you might want to read_

_enjoy!!_

* * *

**Hotaru Imai's: **

**50 ways to Become a Blackmailer**

**And**

**A Good Student**

* * *

**Lesson 1:**

#1: _Get organized. Have you ever thought about having a schedule? Or clean our your room/locker/desk? Maybe even have a daily to-do list! _

_Example!_

Mikan: Hotaru! Hotaru!  
Hotaru: Nani?  
Mikan: I'm so confused!! I thought I had my history study sheet, I just made it yesterday, or was it today??  
Hotaru: .....schedules are helpful you know?.....  
Mikan: Hm? Did you say something?  
Hotaru: No...

***~*~*~*~***

#2 _Becoming a blackmailer, you must need something called a camera or recorder, you may even use your ipod to record! Bring it to school at all times, make sure when buying the camera or recorder, it's small and unnoticable. Have it in your pocket on your shirt, sweater, or hoodie, somewhere that is easy to take out fast. (Don't get caught by teachers!)_

_Example!_

Sensei: Imai, can you please tell me th-  
Ruka: Ahhh  
Hotaru: _Click (started recording)  
_Sensei: What is it Nogi?  
Ruka: N-nothing, I just got frighten...  
Sensei: How?  
Ruka: It's um... embrassing  
Sensei: It's okay, tell the class  
Ruka: Well... the window was open, and while I was dozing off, a leaf flew in and landed on my nose and scared me  
Sensei: .......A leaf?.......  
Students: Hahahaha  
Sensei: Shh! It's nothing funny, besides nobody will tell about this little embrassing moment that happened to Nogi, right?  
Hotaru: ...........

***~*~*~*~***

#3 _Bring your text books home, read and learn the future lesson, that way when you get to that lesson, when your teacher as the class a question and nobody knows that question, you would know becoming your teacher's favorite!_

_Example!_

Sensei: Okay, we're starting a new unit  
Students: aw....boo hoo....nooo.....  
Sensei: Our unit is volumn, can anybody tell me what is the formula use to get volumn  
Hotaru raise hand  
Sensei: Yes, Hotaru?  
Hotaru: Length x width x height, and the measurement is to the power of 3  
Sensei: Very good  
Sensei's mind: Hotaru Imai, my best prized student

***~*~*~*~***

#4 _Always have a good connection (or some kind of connection) with the person with all the lastest news. Do not ask them right away, or if you never have a good connection with them, you can just blackmail them!_

_Example!_

Hotaru: Permy!  
Sumire: IT'S NOT PERMY!!  
Hotaru: What is up with Mikan and Natsume?  
Sumire: Hmp...Why would I tell?  
Hotaru: Because I have pictures of you with a pimple on your face  
Sumire: .....I don't care  
Hotaru: Okay, you will see the pictures tomorrow  
Sumire: NOOO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!  
Hotaru: So will you tell me?  
Sumire: Fine! You see, some students say they spotted them together on that tree Natsume likes to be on.  
Hotaru: Doing what?  
Sumire: I don't know  
Hotaru: Oh really Permy? Let's see what people would think of you after tomorrow  
Sumire: Fine! Gosh... Mikan was resting her head on Natsume shoulder, and she was laughing about something.  
Hotaru: Thank you for your business.

***~*~*~*~***

#5 _For reading/writing/essays, put in as much detail you can, teachers like details, you can earn more marks for your report card._

_Example!_

Hotaru: Sensei, here is the haiku I wrote  
Sensei: Good job Imai, but...why is there so many paper?  
Hotaru: I wrote a few extras incase you didn't like my first poem  
Sensei: Wow! That is a lot of delication and improvement you made  
Hotaru: Thank you sensei. Must be your teaching have been inspiring me.

* * *

_Okay that's is all for Lesson 1, next chapter will be lesson 2!_

_If you have personal blackmailing or studying skill to get more A's please sent me by a personal message!_

_Please review!!_

**Press the review button please! **


	2. Lesson 2

Lesson 2: The Preparation

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Now you've know how to start out. _

_This time you'll learn the preparation of blackmailing_

_and acing tests!_

* * *

_6#Knowning your strengths and weaknesses. When I mean strengths and weaknesses I mean in every single subject, music, math, science, history etc. And if you want to narrow it more. The units of each subject, math can be narrow down to, equations, fractions. And so on._

_Example!_

Mikan: Thank you so much Hotaru for tutoring me tonight! I'll do my very best.  
Hotaru: You better.  
Mikan: So what do I learn?  
Hotaru: What are your strengths and weaknesses  
Mikan: hm...I don't know  
Hotaru: Okay lets start with language  
Mikan nods her head  
Hotaru: Tell me what's a haiku  
Mikan: Huh?  
Hotaru: Okay, then tell me what's a paragraph  
Mikan: Isn't it just a lot of words?  
Hotaru: Okay, let's go to French  
Mikan nods her head  
Hotaru: Translate this: *J'aime l'argent  
Mikan: Huh?  
Hotaru: You're unteachable!

_7# Make sure you have something good! Like a secret you had over heard. Ask someone who's curious if they want to know this huge secret. Say that even though its not huge. They being curious would say yes. Say that you need to be paid. Make sure the price is reasonable but high. Tell them to bring the money the next day. And when they give you the money. Tell the secret. Don't mention any names!_

_Example!_

Hotaru: Permy...  
Sumire: My name's not Permy I told you that before didn't I?  
Hotaru: yeah sure, anyway, Sumire, do you want to know something about Nogi?  
Sumire: Something about Ruka?? Ooh! I would love to hear, spill!  
Hotaru:10 dollars tomorrow.  
Sumire: I'll just give it to you now  
Hands over money  
Hotaru: Thank you, well, I heard that _somebody_ told me that he likes to eat cake, especially chocolate with chocolate syrup in it.  
Sumire: WHAT? That's all, I want my money back!  
Hotaru: Wait! The _somebody_also mentioned he'll fall in love with the person who made the best chocolate syurp cake.  
Sumire: Fall in love?? OMG THANKS BYEE!!  
Hotaru watching Sumire disappear at top speed.  
Hotaru: NO TAKE BACKS! (in whisper) and its not true...

_8# Having a notebook might be helpful, though, it really depend on which grade your in and how you use it, make sure you use it probably or you'll learn nothing!_

_Example!_

Sensei: Now here is the diagram of the inside of a plant cell. Please learn these labelled words, you will need to know for the test.  
Mikan stared at her brand-new notebook, _"Hotaru said if I get one of these it will sure to help me." _She thought smiling. _"Eh? What am I suppose to do with it?" _She bent down to the notebook and whispered, "Notebook, notebook, make me smart?" _"Hm...I don't feel different. Oh maybe I'm suppose to put something inside the notebook." _She flip open to a brand new page, _"I'm going to make a flower!!"  
**After the test!**  
_Mikan: HOTARU!!  
Hotaru: Nani!?!  
Mikan: You liar! You said this would help me, though it didn't.  
Mikan pointing to her notebook.  
Hotaru grabbed it and started seeing what she had put.  
Hotaru: Baka! Your not suppose to draw or doodle on it, your suppose to make notes about the lesson!  
Hotaru hand back the notebook to Mikan and pulled out her own. She flip through pages till she stop at one.  
Hotaru: This is what you were suppose to do so you can pass the test!  
On the notebook, there was a complete replica of the plant cell, labelled and highlighted.  
Mikan: Oh...I'm sorry I called you a liar.

_9#_ _Aim for those who are easy to blackmail. Also make sure you add interst each day they don't pay you, it works completely! (Tried it myself, got 10 dollars!)_

_Example!_

Hotaru: Nogi!  
Ruka: H-h-hai?  
Hotaru: Oh realxe I just want 20 dollars.  
Ruka: WHY?  
Hotaru: Because Mikan doesn't get her allowance till next week.  
Ruka: But why should I give it to you.  
Hotaru: Because, I think we don't want that _secret_ to leak out.  
Ruka: Y-y-you know?  
Hotaru: Nothing in this academy gets through without going through my ears.  
Ruka: So just 20 dollars right?  
Hotaru: Yes, but if you don't give it tomorrow there will be a 20 percent interest.  
Ruka: H-h-hai, you can expect it tomorrow on your desk.  
Hotaru: Good.

_10#_ _When you need to memorize some facts for the test, the easiest thing to do is re-write it a few times on paper._

_Example!_

Mikan: Hotaru! How do you spell spinach in french again?  
Hotaru: It's e-p-i-n-a-r-d-s!  
Mikan: Oh thanks Hotaru.  
Few minutes later!  
Mikan: I forgot again, how do you spell spinach in french?  
Hotaru: E-p-i-n-a-r-d-s  
Few minutes later!  
Mikan: Sorry but how do you spell spinach in fren-  
BAKA!  
Hotaru: Let me just write it on a piece of paper. Here. Now copy that about 20 times just to be sure.  
MIkan who is still suffering from the hit: O-o-okay thank you H-h-hotaru...

* * *

_I hope that was helpful! Again, if you have any good blackmailing or studying technique please tell me!_

_Also Please review!!_

Chu


	3. CONTEST!

_Contest Closed!_

_The winners:_

_3rd place: ninghui465 AND ReflectionsOnMyPast it was very close, and I loved both of your fanfics very much so I got to say it was a tie!_

_2nd: Ariisha-chan your fanfic i found it super sweet! And funny! You deserve it!_

_1st: liledormouse your fanfic was amazing! I luv alot of it, it definitly didn't have sweetness, but it was super hot amazing! And most of the reviews says your should continue it and I agree go ahead and start continuing that fanfic if you want!_

_Also I wanna thank everybody who entered! Which are: EnaRie, Blueberry Absinth, aliceneko-chan, ninghui465, ReflectionsOnMyPast, Ariisha-chan,  
liledormouse! And I am going to write a one shot fanfic delicated to all of you even if you didn't win._


	4. Lesson 3 all written by Ariishachan

________

________

Lesson 3: Practicing

_

* * *

_

A little note from Chu: ALL FROM Ariisha-chan! Chu, did not do anything! Except for this note and another note at the bottom! You should really check out her stories! They're good! Really good, almost good as cake, actually its better than cake!  
_________  
_

* * *

Author's note:  
Now that you've prepared for tests,  
You can learn how to practice for  
Really hard tests!

* * *

#11 Make yourself a little practice worksheet! Ask the teacher what questions might be on the test, then make a sheet to quiz yourself with so you're guaranteed an A!

Example!

Hotaru: Sensei, I'm confused about the quiz next week. What questions are going to be on the test?  
Sensei: Well, there are going to be some things about trigonometry and Collatz conjecture, plus some simple algebra.  
Hotaru: Thank you, Sensei. You've really helped me. Now I can go study.  
Sensei: You're welcome, Hotaru.________

Later...

Mikan: Hotaru, I know I'm gonna flunk the test! I don't understand anything about triggernometry OR Quartz conjection! OR algebra!  
Hotaru: You mean trigonometry and Collatz conjecture?  
Mikan: Whatever! I know I'm gonna flunk!  
Hotaru: Well, why don't you make a practice sheet for the test?  
Mikan: Good idea!

____

#12 Sit next to loud, gossipy people. Whenever they start talking, get a book and pretend to read. You'll get the best information!

Example!

Hotaru sits next to Sumire and Wakako.  
Sumire: Wakako! Guess what I saw?  
Hotaru pulls out a book and pretends to read it.  
Wakako: Tell me!  
Sumire: Well, I was walking down the hall when I heard someone laughing, and I peeked around the corner and saw NONOKO AND YUU.  
Wakako: No way!  
Hotaru begins to take notes.  
Sumire: It gets even better. Nonoko was telling him goodbye, when she leaned in and KISSED HIM!  
Wakako: Are you for real? You can't be serious!  
Sumire: I am! Hey, Hotaru, do you know what's going to be on the test?  
Hotaru: ...No...

Later...

Hotaru: Hey, Yuu.  
Yuu: Huh? I-I-Imai?  
Hotaru: Calm down. I want the answers to next week's test.  
Yuu: Why?  
Hotaru: Because if you don't give them to me I'll tell everyone what you were doing with Nonoko earlier.  
Yuu: -gets sweaty and red- W-w-w-what are you talking about?  
Hotaru: -pulls out notes and shows him- By tomorrow, this will be all over the school.  
Yuu: Okay, okay! Please, don't!  
Hotaru: That's more like it.

____

#13 Start tutoring people for money. You'll be richer and you might even bring the class average up.

Example!

Mikan: Hotaru? Could you tutor me so I won't flunk this test? Sensei says if I do I won't be able to go to Central Town...  
Hotaru: Fine.  
Mikan: Yay!  
Hotaru: On one condition.  
Mikan: Huh?  
Hotaru: 5000 yen.  
Mikan: WHAT?  
Hotaru: That's the tutoring fee. Like it or lump it.  
Mikan: ... -hands over money-  
Hotaru: That's more like it. Now let's get started...

____

#14 Memorize dictionary definitions. When the teacher asks what a word means, you can give long, drawn out descriptions that sound exactly like they're out of a dictionary (minus the dictionary) and you'll sound like a genius. Make sure you sound very professional and assured when you talk!

_Example!_

Sensei: What does acquiesce mean?  
Class: -silence-  
Hotaru raises her hand.  
Sensei: Yes, Hotaru?  
Hotaru: Acquiesce means to consent or comply passively or without protest, in an obedient matter.  
Sensei: Correct. Great job, Hotaru.  
Class: Wow, Hotaru, you are so smart...

___#15 Become friends with your worse enemy's friends. Most often they don't like the person anyways, therefore they will come to you with lots of good info about your enemy that you can use later! (This has actually happened to me before, and I got loads of info!)_

Example!

Hotaru: Hey, Wakako.  
Wakako: Oh, hey Hotaru! Need something?  
Hotaru: Oh, no. Just wanted to talk for a bit.  
Wakako: Okay!  
Wakako's mind: Wow! The smartest girl in class wants to be my friend!

Later, after Wakako spilled loads of info about Sumire...

Wakako: ...And she is so snobbish and annoying. Like, why does SHE get to be the president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub? It was SELF-PROCLAIMED!  
Hotaru: Mmm-hmm. How rude.  
Wakako: And she doesn't even like them anyways. She likes Koko.  
Hotaru: Oh, does she now?  
Wakako: REALLY!  
Hotaru: Nice to know. Hold on, I have to use the bathroom.  
Wakako: Okay.  
Hotaru: Thanks.  
Hotaru finds Sumire.  
Hotaru: Curly Permy.  
Sumire: For the last time, it's SUMIRE!  
Hotaru: Slow your roll. I need some yen.  
Sumire: How much?  
Hotaru: Ten thousand.  
Sumire: WHAT? NO!  
Hotaru: Or I'll tell everyone the truth.  
Sumire: The truth about what?  
Hotaru: Oh, nobody. Definitely not how you happen to like someone who isn't Natsume OR Ruka...  
Sumire: I-I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Hotaru: It's all right. I'll just pass around these flyers with the truth on them.  
Sumire: NO! DON'T! FINE, YOU CAN HAVE THE MONEY!  
Hotaru: Thanks very much.

* * *

Now this is Chu talking/typing, Ariisha-chan did an amazing job with this didn't she?

Well please review for her own sake! She'll gladly apperciate it!


	5. Lesson 4

**Title: **_Do's and Do not's_

**Inspiration: **_It's summer and I'm super nervous for my first day of middle school, there is a few do's and do not's for school and blackmailing with new people._

**Author's Note:**_Heey hows life, somehow i feel grumpy, i knoe its summer, how can i feel grumpy i just am! LOL_

_anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

_#16: DO bring folders and binders, remember in the end of the school year, you have to bring all your stuff from your desk/locker, and you want to bring home light stuff, not loose papers._

_Example!_

Nonoko: Mikan-chan, whatcha doing?  
Mikan: Oh, next year I'll be moving into the middle school branch, so I have to clean out my desk and locker and everything!  
Nonoko: Maybe next time you should listen to Hotaru.  
Mikan: What for?  
Nonoko: Well..in the beginning of this year, she did say that you should get some folders and binders to get organize  
Mikan: Pfft. Nah I'm completely fine. Yosh! I can do this!

_#17: When your new to a school, remember not alot of people really knows you, DO try to start being friends with people first, don't start right into blackmailing, they won't know its a hobby!_

_Example!_Hotaru sits down in her new desk  
The girl beside her: Hello  
Hotaru: Hello  
The girl beside her: What's your name?  
Hotaru: Hotaru Imai, nice to meet you uh...  
The girli beside her: Ayume  
Hotaru: Lily... lovely name.

_#18: New teachers means different expetations, so DO NOT give little information like what you gave to your old homeroom teacher, he/she will give you an A._

_Example!_

Teacher: Hello, starting today I will be your new homeroom teacher.  
Students: Good morning teacher.  
Teacher: Over the summer you had a lot to do, and I want to hear about it, in a essay, its due tomorrow, so start writing right now.

Next Day

Mikan: Here you go teacher!  
Mikan hands the teacher a page.  
Teacher: Not even double sided? Try harder next time Sakura.  
Mikan: Yes..  
Hotaru hands the teacher a five paged essay.  
Teacher: Thank you Imai.

_#19: Threatening people might not be the best way to get secrets out, so let's DO the next best thing, bribary!_

_Example!_

Hotaru: Hello Ayume.  
Ayume: Hey Hotaru.  
Hotaru: Your close to Ruka right?  
Ayume: Well...I am his cousin. So I guess so.  
Hotaru: And you know every single secret of his.  
Ayume: I guess so.  
Hotaru: Tell me one or I might not even talk to you for a month or longer.  
Ayume: Sure.  
Hotaru looks at Ayume closely.  
Hotaru: Never mind that, how about I give you a few rabbits.  
Ayume: How much?  
Hotaru: Maybe, I don't know, around 10,000 rabbits.  
Hotaru hands out a sack filled with rabbits.  
Ayume takes it.  
Ayume: Deal! Well, when Ruka was little, he loved dressing up like a bunny for halloween. Here's a picture.  
Ayume hands Hotaru the picture.  
Hotaru smirks.  
Hotaru: Thank you.

_#20: DO NOT ever cheat. It can lead to test ripping and worst, needles stuck to your bottom._

Example!

Koko in his mind: Oh Kami-sama! Why do you hate me? I forgot all about this test!  
Glance at Mikan.  
Koko still in his mind: Heck I bet Mikan can even beat me.  
Koko looks at Hotaru. Her voice fills his head: Answer to question 8 is A.  
Koko moves his pencil down to question 8 and circles A.  
The cactus besides him goes crazy and starts shooting him with needles.  
Koko: OW!  
Jinno: Detention.

* * *

_Im so running out of ideas I so hope you guys can help me for fresh ideas! _

_Also do you wanna know when I update some of my fanfics? Check my profile! There's my Writting schedule there. You will know when I would update._

_Please review._

Chu


	6. Lesson 5

**Title: **_When you get Distracted_

**Inspiration: **_I get distracted as well. :P_

**Author's Note: **

_Don't lie. Once a whlie, you'll find yourself in a super boring class, and yes, you do want to pay attention because you were thinking about your grades and stuff, but you can't help but looking at the clock, and sometimes even staring. Or you happen to be stuck with your best friend in the same class and want to mouth words to her so you guys can have a conversation. And even sometimes, you'll find the bird outside your classroom window much more interesting than you teacher blabbing on about World War.  
There's alot of distractions out there, so with this lesson, you'll learn to get pass some of them. As a student as well as a blackmailer!_

* * *

_#21: When your bored, and basically most of the class is, and you suddenly feel your phone vibrating, telling you that you just got a text. And you're thinking this, "The teacher won't notice if I just read and reply it under my desk." What will you do? Here's something that might happen to you, so don't be an idiot._

_Example!_

There was Sumire, in her seat, bored. The cooking sub was telling them about how to pick your carrot. He thought that telling them about picking the right carrot, they'll make great food. And thus, everybody was bored.  
She then felt a strong vibration in her pocket.  
Sumire in her head: Omg a text, I can't wait to read it after school. But... it's not like I can't read it under my desk now, there's nothing to do really. This sub is stupid.  
So Sumire decides to quietly take out her cellphone and quickly read the message under her desk. It was from her best friend. It said:  
_Isn't this class stupid?  
_Sumire smiled and quickly texted in:  
_I know, and what's more stupid is the sub.  
_As soon as she was about to hit enter. The sub caught her.  
Sub: Ms. Shouda, what are you doing texting instead of listening to me. Since its so important, why don't you read it to the whole class? Or should I?  
Sumire: A-alright.  
Sumire stood up and started reading the text she had wrote: I know, and what's more stupid is the sub.  
Sub: You're calling me stupid?  
Sumire: I'm sorry.  
Sub: I'm taking away your cellphone for a month, and during that month you'll have to clean the cooking room for the whole, everyday.  
Sumire: Yes...

_#22: Let's say your just doing your blackmailing and then you just happen to hear an very interesting conversation, but you still have that person who you blackmailed chasing you. What will you do?_

_Example!_

It was a completely normal day, Hotaru blackmailed Ruka, and now he's chasing her for the pictures. Hotaru flew on her duck scooter, as she was flying pass Mikan's room, she heard Mikan's voice.  
Mikan: Hurry up.  
Natsume: It's going to hurt.  
Mikan: I know!  
Natsume: Just wait a little bit longer.  
Hotaru thinking a little bit perverted, pulls out her recording device.  
Mikan: Who cares, if it happens now or later, what's the difference?  
Natsume: The difference is that you might take the pain later on.  
Ruka: Imai!  
Ruka jogged slowly to her, panting.  
Ruka: Give me back those pictures.  
Hotaru: I'll give it to you if you shut up.  
Ruka (whispering just like Hotaru): Why are you whispering?  
Hotaru smirked : Listen.  
Mikan: OW! Slowly!  
Natsume: You just said hurry up.  
Mikan: I changed my mind.  
Natsume: You know you could still just wait.  
Mikan: I don't wanna, it bothers me.  
Natsume sighs: Fine. But its gonna hurt okay.  
Mikan: Okay. OW!  
Natsume: Of all people, why me? Why couldn't you ask Ruka or something.  
Ruka turns crimson. (There's a lot of perverted thinking...)  
Mikan: Because your my partner dummy, and Ruka was busy chasing Hotaru so I didn't have the chance to ask.  
Natsume sighs again: When I count to three, it will be out okay?  
Mikan: Okay.  
Natsume: One...Two...  
Mikan: OW! I thought you said three!  
Natsume: Tricked you. Anyway your tooth is out, okay? So don't bother me.  
Mikan: Oh, your right. Thanks!  
Ruka: Give me those pictures.  
Ruka snatch the pictures from Hotaru's hands.  
This is what happens when you get distracted by a little misunderstanding.  
But a good blackmailer always have a backup plan, right? :)

_#23: If you happen to have a teacher who wears weird clothes, and sometimes even have weird facial features, and you find yourself paying more attention to that, than what your teacher's actually saying, try to get your friends, who are in the same class and happens to be completely undistracted by their clothes or features, take some notes for you._

_Example!_

Jinno: SAKURA!  
Mikan: H-hai.  
Jinno: If a x b = 12, what might be a and b?  
Jinno's frog: Ribbit.  
Mikan: um...  
Jinno's frog: Ribbit.  
Mikan: Um...  
Jinno's frog: Ribbt.  
Jinno: I haven't got all day Sakura. Answer this question, it's so easy that you could even answer it.  
Jinno's frog: Ribbit.  
Jinno: Why are you staring at my frog like that?  
Mikan: S-sorry, a and b is probably...  
Jinno's frog: Ribbit.  
Jinno: You're still staring at my frog. Are you trying to harm it?  
Mikan: No! Of course not.  
Jinno: Detention!  
Mikan: Why?  
Jinno: You wasted my time and your classmates' time, and not only that, you were staring at my frog, maybe trying to think of a plan to hurt him.  
Mikan sighs.

_#24: So you're trying to photoshop a photo to make it more... um... lets say more expensive. And you accidentally add something on the wrong person...and you, being way too busy doesn't notice and try to sell the picture. What's the best solution? _

_Example!_

Hotaru in her mind: I'm almost done. I just have to add this dress on Nogi. The price will increase by 10%.  
Hotaru glances at her books.  
Hotaru still in her mind: Those are probably the books that Jinno wants me to read.  
Hotaru randomly put the dress on what she thought was Ruka, but instead it was Piyo...  
NExt Day!  
Hotaru: You, annoying fangirls. I have these pictures for only 50 rabbits.  
Fangirls: Why is Piyo wearing a dress?  
Hotaru glances at the pictures: That's because Nogi and Piyo were playing dress up.  
Ruka: NO!  
Hotaru glares at Nogi giving him the 'i have more embrassing pictures' glare.  
Ruka: ...  
Hotaru: 50 rabbits!

_#25: Okay, it's a Sunday night, you have this huge report due tomorrow and you haven't even started. So your just there on your computer typing. Then you suddenly get a instant message, and it was from your best friend...Don't be like Mikan..._

_Example!_

Mikan: OKAY! Tomorrow if i don't have this report hand in by tomorrow. I don't know what will Jin jin do, maybe he'll make me stay back a grade or maybe sent me all the way back to grade 1, then i have to start all over again! Eek! I better start.  
Mikan turn on her laptop that Tsubasa got her for her birthday. She started typing:

_The French revolution began in 17-_

Ding ding! You got a message!

Mikan in her head: I wonder who can it be from?  
Clicks the message:

_Dear baka,_  
_I just finished inventing my new and improved baka gun, come over for some ice cream._  
_Or else..!_

_From: TheGeniusInventor  
_  
Mikan in her head: Why would she want me to go for some ice cream? She noted two different things in her message, one about ice cream and one about her baka gun...  
Mikan typing a message back:

_Sorry Hotaru!  
I have to finish my report. Or Jin jin's gonna kill me._

_From: SmilingTangerine_

Mikan goes back to typing her report.

Ding ding! You got a message!  
Clicks open message.

_Fine. Don't listen to me baka. But i just got the new ice cream.  
I think it was...Fluff Puff Ice cream or something..._

From: TheGeniusInventor

Mikan silently gasped. And started typing:

_FLUFF PUFF ICE CREAM? OMG!  
I thought they don't come in stores till next year!  
I'll be right there!_

_From: SmilingTangerine  
_  
Mikan rushes to Hotaru's dorm. And the next day, gets a F.

* * *

_I know I'm suppose to publish this chapter on the 9th, but I just found out that I'm going to Honolulu, Hawaii, and I don't want to take any chances of not publishing it on time, or even worse, publishing it late. So I decided to publish it earlier. Anyway, I hope all of you guys are having a fun summer!_

Chu


	7. Lesson 6

**Title: **_When You Don't think Through Everything_

**Inspiration:** _I remember regretting alot of things because I wanted a short cut last year, but even though, I'm still here :D_

**Author's Note:**

_Hi guys! I'm not really suppose to be on the computer right now_

_I actually should be studying for a huge quiz tomorrow, but I need to relax,_

_so anyway, let's just forget my future is on the line right now and focus on the greater_

_needs, me updating this fanfic. I'll start by answering a few reviews!_

AliceNadeshiko

_I never really thought about senting a sidekick it would get really bad,  
and I thank you for giving me that idea, it will be used this chappie :P  
_

Jonzz

_Totally! But as all great advice and tips, results may vary! :P But in my case, I really think its a full-proof plan!  
_  
SparklyFireFox

_Thank you! Your so kind, actually all of you guys are so kind! ;)  
_

mai-chaan7

_I'm so sorry that I didn't keep my promise and haven't update so soon, look at what date I published this!  
__I'll try, i'll really try! __  
_

KidTantei-Too-Lazy-to-Login

_LOL! I think it'll be funny for Hotaru thinking wrong for a while! Again, I'm so sorry that I didn't update so fast! Reason is : I got other fanfics I needed to update and I was lazy so the process went really, really slow!_

_Thank you guys for reviewing! Please do on this chapter too! It's what makes me keep writing! :P No joke!_

_Enjoy this one!_

* * *

_#26: (This one's from AliceNadeshiko, thank you!)  
Alway's be prepared to dish out gossip, you can't be shock it can be your down fall. And never send a sidekick or a helper things just might get messy. _

Mikan: Umm...Natsume... I really like you. Like love you...

Natsume: that's good to hear polka... I love you too...

The two of them kiss...

Sumire: WHAT!*covers mouth* oops

Natsume: what are you doing

Sumire:*blurts out* HOTARU SENT ME TO SPY ON YOU TWO!

Natsume burns Sumire: if you dare tell her or anyone I'll personally kill you.

Mikan: *blushing crazily*

Sumire nods and runs off

Hotaru room:

Hotaru: what did you find out

Sumire:umm...nothing

Hotaru: I'll have to find out myself your a waste of time scram.

Oh and also

Don't let anyone know any have any blackmail infomation on you...it can end up badly.

Sumire: Hey Hotaru can you give me 100,000 yen?

Hotaru: No.

Sumire whispers: if you don't then I-ll show this picture of you and Ruka kissing, and I have pictures of you two in other places kissing two...

Hotaru: Pictures for money, no copies

Sumire nods

Hotaru hands over the money and Sumire gives Hotaru the pictures

Sumire: Nice doing business with you, and tell your boyfriend I said hi.

_#27: This is a real fact (i think): You remember more if you sleep more! This is a very important fact if your studying for a test for the next day, if you get a good rest (at least 8 hours or more) you would remember more especially if you have fallen into deep sleep._

Mikan: So tired.  
Checks clock: 9:30  
Mikan: I should get to sleep.  
(Sorry that this is short but I got nothing else!)

_#28: It's always good to gain trust from everybody! No matter how annoying they are and how much you don't want to spend time with them, the information from them might become handy later on!_

Hotaru: Mhm...  
Wakako: Yeah and I was like so? And then she gave me this attiude, like what the hell.  
Hotaru: Mhm...  
Wakako: Then she pushes me saying that she's the president of the fan club.  
And I was like what the hell bitch? Then she rolls her eyes at me and then like say we're through.  
Like what the fuck?  
Hotaru: Mhm...  
Wakako: UGH when I see her I'm going to- Are you even listening to me?  
Hotaru: Course I am.  
Wakako: Good, anyway, when I was friends with the bitch, she told me that she and Koko were dating.  
Hotaru: Really?  
Wakako: Yeah, here's one of the love notes they were senting each other.  
Hotaru takes it from Wakako: I thank you so much. I would really want to stay but I have a baka to deal with.  
Wakako: Oh Mikan? Did you know she's dating Natsume?  
Hotaru: Really?  
Wakako: Yeah I'm not surprised that you didn't even know, they're dating in secret. I found them making out on that tree.  
Hotaru: Thanks...I really need to go.  
Wakako: Oh okay, byee new bestie!  
Hotaru: Yeah sure, bye.

_#29: You have to make study sheets! Especially if its for memorizing things, not only you can study anytime, it actually improves your memory by writing it down!_

Mikan: Hotaru,  
Hotaru: Yes baka?  
Mikan: Mou, stop calling me that, anyway, what are you doing, I'm bored.  
Hotaru: Making a digital study sheet for next week's quiz. Aren't you going to study?  
Mikan: It's in a week! I'll study then, but it'll be impossible to memorize so much!  
Hotaru: Then just make a study sheet.  
Mikan: Maybe I will.

_#30: Be nice, be nice and loan money, with interest! :)_

Mikan: Can I have some rabbits?  
Hotaru: Of course, your a friend.  
Mikan: Who are you and what have you done with Hotaru?  
Hotaru: Your so funny Mikan, how much rabbits would you need?  
Mikan: Uh...I just need 200 rabbits.  
Hotaru: Why not 1000 rabbits instead?  
Mikan: You serious!  
Hotaru: Why not?  
Mikan: Your the best, thank you!  
Hotaru: I just need you to fill this out.  
Pulls out a contract with really small words.  
Mikan: Um... I can't read it.  
Hotaru: Oh don't worry, its just indicating that you have the 1000 rabbits.  
Mikan: Are you sure?  
Hotaru: Would I ever lie to you?  
Mikan: I guess not.  
Hotaru: Sign right there.  
Mikan: Okay.

Next day:

Hotaru: Mikan where's my money!  
Mikan: What do you mean?  
Hotaru: My 1100 rabbits?  
Mikan: I knew I had to owe you back but 1100? I only borrowed 1000 rabbits.  
Hotaru: Look over here.  
Hotaru pulls out the contract again.  
Hotaru: Here's a magnify glass. See in paragraph 4 it clearly say that there will be interest.  
Mikan: I never knew that!  
Hotaru: Too bad you signed it, get it today or 1200 tomorrow.

* * *

_You sure are learning alot! :D_

_I gotta get a diploma for you for learning how to graduate at the end of this fanfic! :D_

_Well I say good luck to you all!_

_Until next time,_

Chu


End file.
